A list box is the existing user interface for data selection and input. In the list box, a list of a plurality of preset possible choices is displayed, and one choice can be selected by sequentially changing the possible choices. For example, a user interface for making a menu choice by operating a selection menu in a list box is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.